The Cullens Adventures After the Book
by animegirl1289
Summary: Just the Cullens funny adventures after Eclipse.From Bella's embarrasing moments to Emmett's stupid comments.The summary may suck but the story is good.


Hola muchachos,como estan?Well,me and my buddy,rika elric,have decided to write a comedy fanfic for Twilight. So,pretty much it's just a bunch of random things we put together,so if you get offended by anything...it was all rika's fault and please flame her more than me. Okay it was my fault too but it's mostly rika's fault.

Disclaimer-In unisonWe own Twilight!Wait,no,stay away!Stay away you evil fiends!No!Gets rika and throws her to the angry crowd of lawyers  
smirks and throws hand into the airVictory!No wait stay back you evil zombies!Go eat someone else's brain!Fine!!We don't own Twilight or Burger King or Ed from FMA.rika then starts chasing me around with a malletBut we do own the story.

Authors Note-This takes place after Eclipse,and it's about the Cullen's and Bella's crazy adventures. Oh,and if you have any ideas for the fanfic,please tell us and you get a cookie. R & R please.

The Cullen's Adventures After The Book

Beep,Beep,Beep,Bee-SLAM 'Dammit,'Bella thought.'What time is i-oh no.'Bella eyed the room with suspicion,when something moved in the dark room.'Great they're here,'Bella thought as she got out of bed (a/n background music is the Mission Impossible theme) and moved slowly across the floor making sure not to crash into anything. But,of course,Bella being Bella tripped on something,and was caught before she landed."No!Let me go!I'm not going to go!Leave me alone!I don't want to go!"yelled Bella like a 6 year old."Sorry Bella,but you have to come,so go get ready,"Edward whispered into her ear.

"You're lucky Charlie isn't home or he would've beat you senseless with the bat. And it's barely 6:00a.m on a Saturday;I can't believe you snuck in here to set the damn alarm,"Bella kept on mumbling to herself. She turned to face Edward and Alice,who was also in the room,and glared."Can't you at least get out of the room?"Bella asked,and both Edward and Alice,who turned on the light, stepped out.'It's barely 6 in the morning,why do they have to wake me up so early to go to a night club?'she asked herself. That's when it hit her. The horror of it all. Screw Alice and her evil plans. It was her idea to wake her up so early. Alice was going to do the one thing she hated the most...shopping.

That's when she heard Alice yell,"She's found out!Basic maneuver 2.4!"Bella listened carefully while she quickly pulled up some jeans and a T-shirt.  
She slowly backed away from the door when she crashed into someone."Gah!"she gasped in shock when she saw Alice. Alice had her eyes closed,not a good sign. When she opened them they were full of mischief and mayhem,and she made it with worse when she grinned evilly at her."Don't do this to me Alice! You know I hate shopping! I'll wear something that you own,please don't torment me like this!"Bella yelled at the top of her lungs.

Alice stared at her, and sighed."Fine,"she muttered. Bella kissed her spiky hair and said,"Thanks,now come on let me have some food and then we'll go to your house."When they got down stairs everybody was there except for Esme and Carlisle.

Bella's POV-  
-  
When I got to the living I noticed that everyone was there,except for Esme and Carlisle,of course. I also noticed that everyone was staring at me and were smirking. Thats when it hit me again. Alice had once again tricked me,because when I was going to make a run for it both her and Edward had me by the arms and were dragging me to the silver Volvo. Once there they opened the door,and threw me in the back. What did I do to deserve this?When Alice and Edward got into the car I gave in and decided to ask,"So,where in the world are you taking me to?"Alice leaned to the passenger seat and said,  
"To the mall of course silly-billy!""Which one,Alice?And why can't we go to Wal-Mart?" I asked irritated."Oh,just the one at Olympia. And we're not going to Wal-Mart,because they have really bad clothes for night clubs."Alice said. I just stared at her in disblief. Then to my surprise Edward began to laugh."And what's so funny?"I asked."Come on,Bella,have you seen your closet lately?You really do need to go shopping. I'll even make a deal with you"  
"And what will that be?"I asked coldly."I won't buy you anything,and you get to spend your own money."He said.I stared at him.Does he really mean it or is he just pulling my strings?"What's the catch?"I asked once more."No catch,just buy whatever you like.Alice has your wallet,so Alice hand it over."Alice tapped me on the shoulder and gave me my wallet."Uh,thanks"  
"Your welcome."Alice replied."So what are you buying Alice?"I asked her."Oh,nothing special.Just clothes"  
"Okay.What are you buying Edward?"I asked him."I'm not buying anything fancy if thats what you mean."Edward said."Okay,then."There was a long and akward silence.Then after a few minutes Edward said,"We're here."

After the Shopping at 12 p.m-  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alice!Are you serious?!"I yelled.I turned to face Edward."You said you wouldn't buy me anything!"Edward looked shocked and said,"I said I wouldn't buy you anything. I didn't say that Alice couldn't buy you anything!"I turned to face Alice once more and my soon-to-be night club outfit.  
"Alice you just had to ruin everything didn't you?Why didn't you just lend me one of your outfits?"I asked her. She just grinned and said,"Because then it wouldn't have been any fun,besides,I think you'll like this outfit."She said.  
I just sighed."Fine. By the way,where's Jasper,Rosalie,and Emmett?"Edward answered,"There at home,they already have what they need."And yet they drag me down here. Life is grand isn't it?Then I felt a small cold hand grab mine."Come on,Bella. We're going to be late for our appointment at the salon!"Alice told me. It took me a while to comprehend what she said. I knew this wasn't going to be pretty."What are you going to do to me?"I asked.  
"Oh,just dye your hair,get a manicure and pedicure. Its an extreme makeover,Bella edition."Alice joked that even Edward had to chuckle."I'm starting to get the feeling that you guys don't like me anymore,"I told them."Now what makes you think that?"Edward asked."Well,I don't know maybe you guys making me do what I don't like to do,like,I don't know,go shopping at 6 in the morning?"I stated with some sarcasm. I turned to look at Alice who hasn't said anything yet and she was grinning like crazy."Um,Alice?Why are you staring at me like that?"I asked her.She told me,"Because you don't like it now but wait until we,I mean,I,fix you up!"Then she started pulling me towards the hair salon and told Edward,"You go do something fun,while we're away,  
okay?"We walked away from Edward who had a huge grin on his face. Now that I mention,I've never seen it that big. Now I'm really curious."Hey,Bella stop daydreaming,because we're already here,"said Alice.I looked at the place and it was huge!"Now come on,I think you're going to like your make over"  
Alice told with a ton of excitement in her voice. But I couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to do.

After the Bella Edition Makeover at 4p.m-  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I keep hearing them mumble to themselves all excited,but I can mostly hear Alice since she was even more ecstatic,and loud."Bella,you can open your eyes now. You are going to love me forever!"Then Alice whispered into my ear in a low voice that only I could hear her,"But you don't have much choice,  
though."I couldn't help but laugh. When I opened my eyes,I stared at myself in the mirror with huge eyes."Oh My Gosh!Is this really me?Is this still my hair?  
And my nails look better,too!"I yelled out.My hair now had streaks of blue and silver.My nails looked healthier,stronger,and also shinier.And my make up looked so natural."Wow,Alice,you really have outdone yourself.""Good,because you need to go change now.We need to meet with the others at a restaurant,"Alice said."Ok,wait,what restaurant I never agreed to go to any restaurant.Alice!"I yelled as she pulled me away. I started kicking and screaming.Well not exactly screaming people were staring already.

"Look,Bella, there's Edward,"said Alice after 5 minutes. I looked up to see Edward standing outside of Hot Topic staring at us with a confused look.  
"Umm,Alice why are you draging Bella around?"He asked. I answered for Alice,"Because you guys didn't tell me we were going to a restaurant,  
and I refused to go.""We're not going to any restaurant,"he quickly stated. Alice poutted,"And why not?"Edward sighed and said,"Because we're busy enough as it is and both you and Bella need to go home and change.""Well that's no fun,"Alice said and started walking away.I sighed then grinned when a thought hit me.I tugged at Edwards shirt and whispered something into his ear.Edward smiled when I finished my sentence and called out to Alice,  
"Hey,Alice you still want to go to a restaurant?"Alice turned back her face shining with her smile."Yeah,can we go now?Please,please,please,please"  
"Yep,we're ready to go,"I said smiling."Yay!!!"she yelled out while she turned to run to the Volvo.

"So where are we going?"Alice asked once me and Edward got into the car.When Edward sat down,he locked the car.Alice looked confused,but still excited."So,where are we going?"she asked again.Edward looked straight ahead as he got onto the road and said,"Um,Burger King."Suddenly there was a loud bang in the back."No!You bastard!Take me out of this car!"Alice yelled. I just stared at her dumbfounded. Since when does Alice swear?She kept banging on the windows like a crazy lady."Will you stop banging the windows?"Edward asked irritated."Fine,"Alice replied angrily.

At Burger King-  
-  
When we arrived at Burger King in 15 min.,Edward parked the car,and got out."Alice get out of the car,"he called out."No,"she replied."Get out of the car or we're not going to the club!"I yelled out proud of myself once Alice got out of the car."I thought you were able to predict the future Alice,"I told her when she caught up."I don't want to predict the future today,so I forced myself to stop seeing things,"she replied. When we got in I ordered a whopper.  
"Sorry ma'am,but we don't sell the whoppers any more,"he told me. I felt my eye twitch. They're not selling whoppers anymore?!Those bastards!  
"I'm sorry,but why aren't you selling whoppers anymore?Are you guys crazy?"I asked. That's when I felt Edward tugging my shirt."Bella,I have to tell you something important,""No,I want my whopper!Now go back there,and make me a whopper!"I yelled.

That's when Edward pulled me away."Bella,what are doing?"He asked me."Well,I was asking for my whopper,but then you interrup-,""Bella,he's lying!It's a stupid joke that the stupid B.K chain decided to play on people!"He hissed angrily at me."Oh,um,I feel stupid,"I said.He sighed,and said,"Well,you should be the whole place is staring."I turned to look at the restaurant,and he was right,the whole place was staring."Um,hi everyone,um,sorry to bug you.Please continue to eat,"I said smiling weirdly.  
Once,I said that,everybody began eating again.

When I walked back to the counter, my whopper was there waiting for me. I saw the stupid cashier snickering. Sure I was mad,but Edward was watching,  
so I only muttered a,"Sorry,"to the guy. When we sat down at a table in the corner,I slumped on my chair. I felt totally and completely mortified."I told you I needed to tell you something important,you should've listened to me when you had the chance,"Edward told me. I gave him one of those famous death glares you would usually see on T.V. He instantly backed off. Hmm,I didn't know it was that affective. That's when I noticed Alice studying the place with a happy expression.That's when she said completely random,"Man,this place is so awesome!I wouldn't mind owning this place either."We both just stared at her like if she had gone crazy or something."Umm,Alice you were the one that didn't want to come here in the first place,remember?"I asked."Well,yeah,  
but I've never actually been here,"she told me. She is absolutely crazy. I looked at her some more when she suddenly yelled out,"When I graduate from college,I'm going to make my own food chain and call it Burger Queen!"That's when both me and Edward slapped our foreheads.

-  
Well thats the end of this chapter!We hope you guys enjoyed reading it!Stay tuned for chapter 2! 


End file.
